


Bronze Rose

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perfect Pair - Freeform, Pining, Takao loves Kise, Traveling, but Kise loves Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Takao go to Kyoto to get Midorima's lucky item.</p><p>Takao's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to animelove-san who is the very first reader who commented on my other TakaKi fic...You inspired me write more TakaKi.   
> First person pov inspired by the fic Endless Summer by Stardustz6...It's a very fun Hyuga/Izuki fic!
> 
> Sailor Moon references...gomen, I just got the idea of putting it here.  
> And...do I spill? A couple from a different sports anime.
> 
> The only solid idea I had before I even started writing was "Kise and Takao go on a trip to get a lucky item", and the laying-on-Kise's-lap scene. And of course Takao's pining...I'm so sorry TToTT
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading to the end!

On such fine weather like this one day a black-haired guy waits for someone at the train station.

 

And, as how the moon gives power to princess Serenity, it seems that the sun gives this person walking towards me some kind of power...

 

"Takaocchiiiii!!!"  

 

Sou, like that said heroine, this guy I’ve been waiting for also has blonde locks. He’s a fellow basketball player; he’s also a model...

His name is Kise Ryouta.

 

"Haaahh...sorry for making you wait,Takaocchi!"

 

I love hearing that nickname he calls me.

 

"Kise-chan, you alright? Something happened?"  cuz he’s 13 minutes late. Not that I expect him to be strict as Shin-chan.

 

"Sorry, I had to talk my way out of my manager...Anyway!I just....I just got a tip for tomorrow’s Oha-Asa lucky item!"

 

"Take it easy,now..." he’s catching his breath, this guy

 

"...so I’m figuring if you can join me in finding this lucky item!"

 

Yes, it’s what you asked me for that’s why I’m here.

 

"Of course,it’s why I’m here for. Didn’t know you’re now a devotee of that fortune stuff."

 

"I--it’s not for me!... It’s for Midorimacchi."

 

_Oh._

 

"O-oh!"

 

I should have known better.

Of course it’s for _Midorimacchi ._

 

"Well,then..." this blackhole shall perish for now

"...let’s go!"

 

 

We’re riding a train...Destination: Kyoto

 

"Kyoto?!"

 

"Yeah. The lucky item is ’a souvenir from Kyoto’, and I’m pretty sure Midorimacchi would want it new! So I’m saving him the trouble of going to Kyoto by going there myself, plus he doesn’t even know the lucky item for tomorrow yet so imagine how he’ll react once we give it to him! I bet he’ll be beaming with happiness! I’m so excited! Ah, thank you, Takaocchi."

 

I gave him canned coffee. I doubt he’ll stop talking if I hadn’t.

 

"You should’ve asked Akashi,then." though I’m not sure if that heterochromatic dude will oblige.

 

"Akashicchi won’t go out of his way for ’such a request’" he mimics the red head, "besides, I’d really rather get one by myself."

 

"Why drag me along then?"

 

"Well, I thought you’re also one who’d go out of his way for Midorimacchi! You’re a good friend to him afterall."

 

I’m here because _you_ asked me to.

Because I wanted to be with _you_.

 

Can’t quite move on from that comment, I’s wondering if I should try to strike a better conversation. I guess it’s kind of too late to ask him questions like ’howsa doing?’

 

"...so!" he beams at me, "...how are you doing?"

 

*`*`*

 

People could say that a ride to Kyoto took forever.

 

I wanted it to last forever.

 

There he was, sitting beside me like we’re kids on a school trip. He sat by the window, I let him be, though I personally wanted to see the moving scenery myself. Afterall, Kise Ryouta smiling is a better view.

 

We did a lot of catching up, but most of the conversation was about his juggling of his high school life and his modelling career. I didn’t mind, really. I find it amazing that he can do as much at a young age.

 

"You know, you can pass as a model yourself. With your looks and attitude..."

 

"I’ll leave that turf to you. As much as I want to, no one can be good at everything."

 

I meant there his basketball. He’s talented and got the heart, but somehow modelling proves to be the one he’s better at.

 

 "Eeen!" he made a buzzer sound for a wrong answer, "If being good at everything is taboo, Midorimacchi and Akashicchi shouldn’t have existed!"

 

He really can’t let an hour pass without saying something about Shin-chan, heck even just his name.

 

 Then we talked about TV shows. He rarely has the time to, and said he catches up through streaming online.

 

"...and lately, my sisters are into Sailor Moon Crystal! They said she’s their childhood heroine and watching the remake made them feel nostalgic and all. They said the remake is more lovey-dovey than the older version and even Ryoko-nee said she wants to meet her Tuxedo Kamen soon!"

 

’I could be your Tuxedo Kamen’ is what I wanted to say, but of course I kept the thought to myself. You’re blonde, I’m black-haired...Small things like that.

 

If by chance we end up being together, and I said those things, I wonder how you would react.

 

The little things I hint to myself fuelled me to listen more to Kise’s stories.

 

But as much as I wanted to listen and talk to him and stay beside him in that train, every train has its stops; just as how its passengers have a destination.

 

And we find ourselves standing in front of a shop named ’ _Seishun_ ’. Geez, what kind of shop is this to have that name? A spa?

 

"My manager recommended this shop to me. She said they offer some unique stuff..." he gapes at the signboard, but damn his eyes are sparkling.

 

A sudden rattling surprises us both

"Wha!" I almost tripped there!

 

The sliding door, which is the entrance to the shop, suddenly opened while we were busy looking up at the signage.

 

"Oh, good morning." a man who stepped outside greets us; he has honey-brown hair and his eyes are ever closed,smiling.

 

I have to admit, if I hadn’t heard the voice I woulda thought he’s a woman! I should’ve guessed by the color of his yukata, but I can’t be so sure. Heh, Beige is a trend.

 

"G-good morning" we both greet out of courtesy

 

"Syuu--" a deeper voice from inside the shop calls. And I think I smell coffee from inside,too.

 

Mister Bishounen excuses and puts a small folded board just beside the shop. He hurries to go back inside.

 

"Shall we?" I extend my arm toward the door. That kid Kise is still gaping, he almost takes my hand. Ah, I hope he did, though.

 

And boy did I feel like I stepped into some 18th century European shop like those in the movies!

 

"Woooooow!"

 

Kise said that a bit too loud. Really like a kid who turns his head 360 looking up,down and all over.

 

I can’t help but laugh. He’s so funny

 

"Takaocchi! What’s so funny?"

 

"Khehehehehehahaha, you are! Khehahaha!"

 

"So meeeaan!" he throws light comet fists at me, like a girl

 

Hm.I wonder if Shin-chan is mean to Kise because he wants this.

 

But Shin-chan really looks pissed whenever Kise pouts or whines about him being mean and all.

 

"Oh, so you are customers. Welcome. Feel free to look around and please do ask if you have questions."

 

It’s Mister Bishounen again

 

"I’m Fuji, by the way. Just call me, I’ll be glad to assist you."

 

Esper!

 

"Thank you, Fuji-san! Hora,hora, Takaocchi! Look at these trinkets!"

 

If not for the oriental stuff, I really woulda thought I’m in Europe. But heyyy the things they have here are really works of art. Small sculptures of animals and other cute miniature stuff. Some jewelry I don’t know, but still looks like something my mom would want. Other tiny objects....There’re also those boats inside a wine bottle! God,I really wanted to have one while I was a kid! I still do!

 

 I do hope the prices are friendly, especially for a high-schooler. Damn, I don’t want the feeling of going back home from Kyoto without bringing back anything!

 

I glance at what Kise is looking, and I think he’s unsure of what to get now more than before.

 

That pout he does while thinking...

 

Lips...

 

Oh,no,no. Kazunari, don’t. So to flick the channel, I look at the counter. Trying to find more interesting stuff.

 

Beyond the small area where we’re right at, there’s a short and dark hallway which leads to a room of some sort. There’s another man wearing pine-green hakama. Does everyone in Kyoto wear traditional clothes?

 

He’s sitting on a wooden western chair. Reading a broadsheet. A small round table. A beautiful cup and a small plate with bread.

 

"So it’s a cafe, too..." I feel proud of my discovery

 

"Ah, it’s just a small lounge. The shop is an appendage to our home you see... The lounge is for weary customers and a place for artists and dealers to talk. Would you like something to drink?"

 

Fuji-san really is an esper. I dunno if I’m freaked or amazed,but somehow both.

 

"Ah,thanks Fuji-san. But I think he needs me here." Damn, I’s never one for courtesies.

 

"I see. Take your time. You’re always welcome to go to the lounge,okay?"

 

"Hai. Uhm..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Who is that man, Fuji-san?" I just felt curious. My curiosity was piqued by the lounge anyway. Feeling lucky. That man there could be someone famous I could brag meeting with.

 

"Ah," Fuji-san giggles. Giggles! He even covers his lips with a hand, he really looks like a...a lady.

 

"He is my significant other." he says with a smile so pure I could’ve sworn I saw a holy light there

 

"Oooohhh..." Kise suddenly pops into the conversation

 

He really gets interested in fluff stuff.

 

"That’s really nice! How long have you been together now, Fuji-san?" he is really interested. This guy is worse at courtesy than I.

 

"Oh, for quite a long time now. I couldn’t even count."

 

"Syuusuke, your tea is getting cold." there’s the deep voice again, calling from the lounge. Clear, loud, strong...

Like a dad’s.

 

Kise literally beams at the call. Looking expectant at Fuji-san.

 

"Excuse me for a bit." Fuji-san looks apologetic and gives us a small bow and heads toward the lounge.

 

That moment I feel like I’m in my granpa and granma’s home. That homey feel...Like you’re in a house that has seen its best but is beautifully colored with memories in sepia, and of course the familial feel from those who live there.

 

"Wow..." Kise sighs

 

"Found anything you like? Let’s get you that souvenir." not that I’m in a hurry, I just don’t wanna overstay there. And I don’t think I wanna see the man with the voice of a dad.

 

Kise bites his lower lip; again with the lips for god’s sake. Can you stop being cute even for a second?

 

"I can’t pick out just one...There’re too many beautiful things here!"

 

If everything is beautiful, then it’d be hard to choose one that’ll hold the proper meaning of the gift.

 

The meaning of the gift.

 

Kazunari. You’re the man. I hope my mind works this brilliant in essay exams, too.

 

"Then pick the one that’ll convey your feelings the most."

 

Reword that one! Reword! Quick!

 

"I mean, the one that’ll be most meaningful for you! I mean, the one that best conveys its meaning to Shin-chan. But that guy is dumb so it doesn’t matter! Anything from you is special, Kise-chan!"

 

And I felt genius back then, what happened to the brain cells in an instant?!

 

His stare now falls, no, goes up to a hanging ornament of birds.

A gold metal plate with golden outlines and different colors in the spaces. It has a long blue tassel.

The design is of two birds that seem to be dancing, facing each other.

 

"I think we found it." even I felt awed by its beauty. Fine craft indeed.

 

"Y-yeah! Let’s just wait for Fuji-san!"

 

I stroll around to find something to cool my mind off my previous buckling of thoughts.

It’s an understatement that these things are beautiful, they look _precious_.

 

A bronze rose...Is this a ring? What is this for?

 

Wow, my mom would be glad to see this rabbit miniature. It’s wearing a blue dress, like Alice in wonderland! I’m getting this for her.

 

Oh, and the obaa-san at the yakiniku shop might like this one. Should I get this for her?...

 

And that bronze rose...

 

Kuso, why does that bronze thing unnerve me, I don’t even know what it’s for!

 

"Takaocchi," Kise calls me, as Fuji-san has come back

 

I didn’t notice Kise was holding a small tray for his foray. Maybe he’s giving other people stuff, too.

 

That ’I can’t leave without bringing home anything’ feel. I know.

 

"Ah," Fuji-san exhales "these little ones will finally have a home." does he mean the ornament?

 

"Let me have a minute..." he moves a stool from the counter toward the area where the bird ornament is hanging and carefully picks the loop that hangs the item.

 

The man wearing the pine-green hakama walks in, looking up to where Fuji-san is. He does look like a dad. He’s got glasses that are way adult-like and classier than Shin-chan’s. Heh, even Kise is staring at him.

 

"Need help?" oyaji said,extending a hand to Fuji-san who is still standing on the stool.

 

"I’m fine," he takes the hand and gracefully steps down.

 

I think I just saw the birds in the ornament come to life. In Fuji-san and oyaji.

 

 We proceed to the counter, and kid Kise is ever gaping at Fuji-san and the other man.

 

"...quit staring." I whisper, and give Kise a weak elbow strike.

 

"e..eh?" as if he just noticed. He covers half of his blushing face with his hand. "...sorry."

 

This exchange of whispers makes something boil in my chest.

 

Fuji-san carefully places the ornament in a white box. Oyaji wraps the other items Kise bought.

 

And wow, the total price for all those items. I just hope I have enough money for a trip back home when I pay mine.

 

Fuji-san reaches out the paper bag with said items to Kise.

 

"Thank you!" Kise burns them with his sunny smile

 

Fuji-san gestures that I’m next. And I place the three items on the counter.

 

The prices so far are tolerable; high-schooler friendly. I wonder how much these would be if bought in Tokyo?

 

Going to the third item, Fuji-san looks up and stares at me.

 

The bronze rose.

 

"Bronze is not considered with high regard as gold and silver," he says

 

"...but the meaning one holds is what’s important, right?" Fuji-san holds up the rose, opening his eyes to me looking like he’s waiting for a reply.

 

"Y-yeah." I say, sheepishly. His eyes are the color of the sea. Wow.

 

He looks at my side, past me. At Kise, I turned, too. He whose eyes are of the setting sun. He’s still looking at the trinkets like a little kid looking at shells.

 

And Fuji-san looks back at me, smiling. It’s like he knows I took a cookie from the jar.

 

After paying, Fuji-san asked if we would like to stay awhile at the lounge. Kise looked at me, and then politely declined. We said our thanks and took our leave. They even saw us off. Like my granma and granpa to the core.

 

As much as I can’t forget what he said about the rose, I also can’t get my mind off what he said about the ornament Kise bought.

 

"Kunimitsu made that ornament some time ago. The birds are bound to make you happy with your special someone."

 

I suppose Kunimitsu is oyaji. And seeing how they are, I believe that ‘bound to be happy’ thingie is true.

 

How do I take it away from Kise?

 

"Kise-chan,"

 

"Yeah?" this kid... I think I know what’s running in his mind

 

"...you’re too happy, huh. Care to stop somewhere to eat?"

 

"Sure! What do you want to eat? My treat since I asked you to come with me here!"

 

"Anywhere is fine. Ah,let’s stop by the konbini first. I’m thirsty!"

 

The good weather is now scorching my skin. How come I didn’t even bring a cap? I check on Kise, he looks extremely happy but he’s sweating, too.

 

I push the door of the konbini open and let him enter first. Ladies first is my policy. Kise _is_ mylady.

 

The sudden cool of the aircon...It feels good, but I know it’ll smash my head later. I picked two bottles of sports drink and headed quick to the counter.

 

"Here," I gave one bottle to Kise.

 

His golden eyes widen with relish as he saw his favorite sports drink. Of course,I know! I wouldn’t have picked this if it weren’t his fave drink.

 

"Thanks, Takaocchi! This is my favorite!"

 

Haah...call my name more often, Kise.

 

When we step outside, to the heat again, I feel a weird but familiar pang in my head.

 

There it goes. There it goes.

 

I always get this pain in my head when I go from hot places to sudden cooler places.

 

"It’s just half past 2, wanna roam around some more after we eat?" he says

 

"Yeah, let’s eat first"

 

Uh, no. I’d really rather someone to crack open my skull. Right now. It freaking hurts like something is gonna grow out from my head.

 

Keep it together, Kazunari. Can’t waste this day. Kise. Once in a blue moon.

 

"Aghn..." I stop walking to hold my head and give it a squeeze, it helps to ease the pain a bit. For a short while.

 

"Takaocchi, what’s wrong?"

 

No,no...Don’t...

 

"Wanna rest for a bit? There, by the bench?"

 

"Yes"

 

Thank heavens the bench has an enormous shade from a nearby enormous tree. Kise takes the small paper bag with my loot and places it near his own.

 

"Stop squeezing your head, it’s...scary."

 

"...but it eases the pain...a bit..ughn"

 

His palms flatten on my cheeks, god, he’s looking at me eye-to-eye! He then moves my head toward his lap. His lap!

 

Kise’s lap.

 

I could die like this, no, I take that back.

 

Seeing his face from beneath...I can feel something warm on my face, on my neck...hell,his thighs are burning me despite the cloth!

 

Kise places his hand on my forehead, then he strokes with a slight force on his palm as if massaging me. Oh,god. I’m gonna die a happy man.

 

"You should’ve told me, Takaocchi."

 

There are more things I ought to tell you. More important than this headache.

 

"Haaaahn...Sorry. Now the trip is ruined."

 

"We got the souvenir. Nothing wasted, Takaocchi!"

 

Despite the good view of Kise’s golden eyes looking concerned at me, the dark shade, the green leaves of the big tree, the blue sky...my eyes opted to shut themselves.

 

Ouch...It still hurts. This damn headache.

The throbbing won’t stop.

 

It’s always when I feel that I’m ahead that I keep on messing up.

 

"I just wanted to make you happy..."

 

"...hn? Of course I’m happy!"

 

"You always seem to be...I hope you really are."

 

Moments of silence later, his hand stops massaging me. The comfort still lingering, I keep my eyes closed until I feel something wet on my cheek. I thought it was rain.

 

And I felt his hand lay on top of my face, by my eyes.

 

I open my eyes to check on the skies. His fingers stripe my vision, but I can see. It’s still blue.

 

Drifting my vision to the left, I see Kise’s eyes tightly closed.

 

His brows are almost meeting. He’s biting his lower lip like he does when he’s thinking, but this seem to be one that holds back a sob, one that holds back pain.

 

And I find the source of the rain. It continued to drop and drip on my cheek.

 

He closes his fingers like blinds of a window. I think he doesn’t want me to see him...crying. He must’ve felt my eyelashes. The enclosed palm is dark, but warm.

 

I wonder if I shouldn’t have said what I said. But it’s too late now.

 

The dark hole is growing.

 

Sailor Kise can’t save Tuxedo Kazunari from the black hole at the moment. Because he himself is inside the void.

 

 But Tuxedo Kazunari _can_ save Kise.

 

Tentatively, I reach for his face. I can hear a slight gasp bordering a sob.

 

I feel the wet trail on his face. Some have dried up.

 

The hand on my face slightly opens, relaxes, and gives me a small window to see Kise’s face.

 

"Thank you... Takaocchi..." he whispers with sniffing and sobbing included

 

And his hand moves to massage me again. Swiping my bangs off as they went to and fro my forehead.

 

__...__

 

I fell asleep.

 

I fell asleep on Kise’s lap. On our ’date’. Okay, that’s just me calling this a date, but still...

 

"Feeling better now?"

 

Aaah! Don’t smile at me like that!

 

"S-sorry! God, how did I even fall asleep?!"

 

I try to sit up hurriedly, Kise is shushing

 

"It’s fine, Takaocchi. You don’t have to--"

 

He tries to keep me back on his lap, but I refuse to. Not now that I am fully aware of the danger it could bring if I bring my head back to those thighs--err--lap.

 

At least I’m not feeling the bad headache now.

 

"Hey, I’m okay now. Thanks a lot, Kise-chan. Your legs must be sore...sorry."

 

"No big deal! I’m used to it, really. Murasakibaracchi used to make me his pillow back in Teiko! I can manage..."

 

Yeah it’s not like I can just massage your legs out here in the open. It’d kill me. But I feel mortified at what I did.

 

"Let me just...stretch my legs a little...ack!"

 

"I’m so sorry."

 

The prickly sun lulled a bit. There’re just a few people passing this open area. Beyond are torii gates, just some meters away.

Haah... such a day...

 

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

 

"Aye, shush, Takaocchi! You fuss over the little details. It’s just a bit over quarter to four."

 

"Quarter to four?! What about...lunch...?"

 

Damn, Kazunari! Keep yourself together! What lunch?!

 

But hey, his smile is back. He’s beaming again.

 

"Of course we’re gonna eat!"

 

Kise picks up our paperbags and I think he opted to hold onto mine for the time being, to save me the trouble.

 

Ah, my heart.

 

"Let’s go?" he asks

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

...___....

 

"I wonder..."

 

"hm?"

 

"...if someday we can be like Fuji-san and his partner..."

 

_We_

 

I know it’s not him and I that he’s saying as ’we’. But it sounded legit...Indulge a little, Kazunari.

 

"Did you see how that man seemed a lot like Midorimacchi?"

 

"...seeing yourself in Fuji-san?"

 

He blushes, I can see.

 

I’m not blind.

 

I can see clearly how Kise has a crush on Shin-chan, and how ’Midorimacchi’ has a bit more affection than when he calls my name, or any others.

 

And he knows that I know of his little secret, that’s why he spilled it all to me. I won’t be ’Takaocchi’ otherwise.

 

It’s painful to watch sometimes...how Shin-chan rejects even Kise’s mere existence; and how Kise doesn’t seem to mind.

 

And it also pains me that I could’ve been the one he smothers with his affection, but no. That I think I deserve Kise more than he thinks Shin-chan does him.

 

It pains me to compare myself to my best friend...

 

"Mind if I ask you something...?"

 

"What is it,Takaocchi?"

 

"...Why Shin-chan?"

 

His eyes widen

 

"...I mean, why not Aomine? You thought he’s awesome, right? Or Kuroko, your mentor..."

 

Why a cold-hearted man like Midorima Shintarou?

 

"...I’m not sure when it started. I just felt like...I really wanted Midorimacchi to smile, to make him happy...he’s...he’s not cold-hearted like many others say, but he took care of us in Teiko. He took care of me, just not in the sweetest I could say, but...."

 

I feel so much like an idiot for asking. I made Kise cry again.

 

"...I just want to be there for him...so much more than a friend would. As much as I care for him, I also want him to need me...but I guess reciprocation doesn’t always apply."

 

He’s fighting it back...he bites his lower lip again.

 

"You know, Takaocchi, I don’t get attracted to someone just because he is a man, or a woman. I love Midorimacchi because he is Midorimacchi."

 

There are times that I wish I were blind...and deaf...and numb.

 

"...so it’ll be..." I gulp hard "...impossible for you to fall in love with another person?"

 

We both stare at the infinity of space in each other’s eyes. His sniffing is probably what keeps me in reality.

 

"Right now, yes..."

 

Ground, please absorb me.

 

~-~-~

 

 

It wasn’t always like this when we talk about his crush. Right now, though, I feel awkward and stupid for asking him ’why ?’

 

It’s like asking myself ’why do I like this huge kid with the sunny hair?’ , to which I can’t exactly answer myself.

 

"Sorry, I’m a terrible tour-guide. Maybe you were right about asking Akashicchi...then this trip would’ve been more memorable."

 

"Nah, it’s my fault. Sorry."

 

It’s not _unmemorable_.

 

"Ahaha, as much as you want to mourn over the time you took sleeping, I enjoyed that time just thinking of nothing stressful...I relaxed myself, too, while you were resting. Which reminds me, are you feeling it again?"

 

"No...Just a bit. Not that awful anymore."

 

He enjoyed it. Does that mean...

 

"Heh, does that mean you enjoyed looking at my handsome face? Or you just enjoy watching people sleep to blackmail them someday?"

 

"Haha,you look sooo cute then, you know?"

 

Then maybe I should sleep more often when you’re around.

 

The train going home finally moves. Another forever ride to share with you.

 

A forever that gets cut by destinations

 

We start reliving what happened during the day. Kise says he wants to visit Seishun again, just to have time to talk with Fuji-san, who seemed to have left quite an impression to him.

 

"...and I hope we’ll get properly introduced to his significant other! Oooh, I can’t wait!"

 

That oyaji as well.

 

"You mean you wanna visit them again...with me?"

 

"Of course! We could bring--"

 

I put a finger on his lips before I can see another vision of a greenhead or a variety of other colors in my own head.

 

"Okay. It’s a promise then. Two of us back to Kyoto. I’m already looking forward to it."

 

God...his lips are so...soft. I press my finger a bit more before lifting it off to let him speak.

 

"Takaocchi! That was--"

 

He brushes his lips with the back of his palm. I see better, I’m not Hawk Eyed for nothing. He’s definitely blushing.

 

My mental scoreboard: Kazunari-1, Shin-chan-0

Biased will be biased, but for the record Shin-chan is yet to make Kise blush from anything.

 

 "Ahh mou. Takaocchi..."

 

He yawns and his eyes droop like a puppy holding the sleepiness in

 

"It’s your turn," I say,and lightly pulled his head to lean on my right shoulder.

 

He just smiles, eyes happily shut

 

Silence. Train noise. Kise’s warmth. Kise’s lashes, his smooth face, his nose, his light peach lips.

 

 

 

I remember Miyaji-san say that people in love become instant poets and knights of art.

 

 

_"Kimi no kaori to senaka to subete ga suki_

_Mou nanimo iranai kimi ga iru nara_

_Suki...daisuki..._

_Ohi-sama no iro ni sometai"_

 

 

_(I love your smell, your back, your everything._

_I don’t need anything else when you’re beside me._

_I love you...I love you..._

_Color me with the color of the sun)_

 

I hope he’s sleeping. I sounded like a drunk teenager whispering a nursery rhyme.

 

_"Fukai basho kara ore no kokoro wa_

_Kimi no namae wo sakendeiru_

_Kono shunkan wo eien ni naritai_

_Jikan wo tometai ~yeah"_

 

_(From the depths, my heart screams your name._

_I want this moment to be forever._

_I want to stop the time.)_

 

I managed to put a ’yeah’

 

"Haaah...what am I doing...?"

 

I look sidewards to check if the other passengers heard me. They’re all sleeping,thank goodness.

 

I glance at _Ryouta_.

 

...and feel my hand clench my chest, as if this could stop the feelings I have for this angel.

 

A talking machine can talk to itself for hours, but I’m human...all I can do for now is succumb to the silence.

 

Let’s just look at the faraway scenery at the window...

 

The darkness and bokeh lights just heighten the drama in me. Urgh..

 

I’ll just lean my head on Kise’s and nap, too. Just nap.

 

...god, he smells sooo nice. What shampoo could he be using?

 

I’m gonna nap! I’m not smelling his hair!

 

"just for a bit."

 

Aah, sue me.

 

......

 

 

 

"Kise-chan,"

 

"Hnn?"

 

I shake him lightly to wake him up. We’re near our stop.

 

Wow. His waking eyes...If I could be his alarm clock...

 

I realize this is the end of our day. But hey, a good man doesn’t leave his date until he gets him home safely.

 

"I’ll walk you home."

 

He nods. Sleepyhead.

 

*’*’*

 

 

"Thanks for everything, Takaocchi."

 

"Any time."

 

No,thank _you_.

 

"So...you’ll be dropping by Shin-chan’s tomorrow?"

 

"Yup! I’ll be there first thing in the morning! Maybe even before his mom and dad wake up! Haha!"

 

"C’mon,don’t do that."

 

"What? It’s just a joke,of course!"

 

No. Laughing.

 

You make me breathless when you do.

 

You always do.

 

"Here we are!"

 

What, we’re already here?!

 

He pauses by their gate.

 

"You sure you can reach the station alone?"

 

"I remember the way, don’t worry"

 

I pat his shoulder

 

"S-see ya." I say before turning back to walk from whence we came.

 

"Takaocchi..."

 

"Yeah?" I turn back to him

 

"You know...I’ve been leaning too much on you..."

 

He plays with his thumbs, and again bites his lower lip.

 

"If...if you have troubles, I’m here to listen if it can help, you know... No-not that I’m pressing you, but..."

 

He walks closer

 

"...I want to help if I could. You know I’d be more than willing to."

 

How blank can I get?

 

"Kheheh. You know I’m fine with you leaning on me. Lean on me forever, it’s okay, too. And...If I’m troubled, you’d be there for me, right?"

 

"Of course, Takaocchi!"

 

"...Like Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Kamen and vice versa..."

 

"What was that?"

 

Maybe it was the small distance that he failed to hear.

 

"As I was saying..."

 

I walk closer to him, fish out _that_ from my pocket and...

I gesture at him to bring his palms out, and plop a small red box at his hands.

 

"Takaocchi--? This is--?"

 

"Don’t open it yet." Akk! I’m touching his hand! Hold it for a firmer conviction effect... but I really _really_ wanted to hold his hands.

 

"...Takaocchi..." he’s staring at me. Waiting for my words

 

haaah...here goes.

 

"I’ll always be with you, Kise-chan. Whenever you need me, I’ll be with you. Even if you don’t need me, I’ll still be with you. You can always rely on me, you know?"

 

When did I become someone like this?

 

"I’m really really happy that we met. More so because you said you’d also be there for me."

 

I hope this doesn’t sound like a confession.

 

"I hope this doesn’t...sound like a..."

 

Can’t.

 

"...regardless, haaaah" What a pause to sigh

 

"Thank you, Kise-chan."

 

Well...Kazunari, first, get your hands off Kise’s.

 

Can’t.

 

Oh, but I should. There.

 

Kise lowers his head. Shoot!

 

"..I...I..." he’s gonna say it, oh god.

 

Shoot.Shoot.Shoooot.

 

"I’m so so sorry I didn’t get you a souvenir, Takaocchi. And here you got one for me! I’m a lousy date to the core..."

 

He sounded genuinely sad and sorry, but

 

"...wait, was that a date?"

 

"It was just the two of us. We ate and we had fun, so I think you could count it as a date. Hahahaha!"

 

I know you’re joking, but geez, you have no idea...

 

"Ryouta?" a lady calls his name from his direction.

 

It’s his Ryoko-nee, and he introduces me to her likewise. They invite me for dinner, but I have a train to catch so I say next time.

 

Hnnn...If Ryoko-nee didn’t spring up, I woulda asked Kise for at least a kiss on my forehead as my souvenir. I wonder if she’s an esper too... Two espers in a day; are we really that star-crossed,huh, Ryouta?

 

Kise sees me off to the next block. Ryoko-nee went inside their house already.

 

"This time it’s for real. ’Bye!...and good luck with the lucky item."

 

"Takaocchi,wait--!"

 

He’s closing in fast, did he trip? Wait,what-

 

"What, Kise-chan?"

 

"A good date has to end with a kiss! So don’t go ’eew’-ing, it’s just the forehead!"

 

Kise unceremoniously lands his lips on my forehead......!!

 

!!!

Kazunari,myself,are you still alive?!

 

 

"B-bye!" the mischievous angel waves his hand and flies back to sanctuary.

 

 

 

Haaahn... As much as I want to be numb, I just want to feel you in my arms.

 

 

I love you, Ryouta...

 

 

I increase my pace as I go down a slope.

 

...faster...and faster...!! God,the wind is cold! But what do I care?

 

Another turn,another slope,run faster,breathe deeper-

 

"I love you, Ryoutaaaaa!!! Ahahahahaha!!"

madman be like. Sorry,people of Japan, I’m a man in love.

 

Ahhhahaha! I feel my own face stretch into a smile even dormant face muscles begin to stretch themselves and cheer on me.

 

Aagh! This is maddening!

 

I love you soooo much, it’s overflowing that if I hug you the next time we meet it might flow right to you and then you’ll know how I feel.

 

Ack, that’ll blow my secret, but damn....

 

Hasn’t been an hour or a decade but I already want to see you again.

 

I love you. I love you. I love you....that feeling goes round and round my body, heart and soul.

 

 

 

 

\---(*W*)// --

 

 

"Takao-kun seems nice." Ryoko-nee says as she hangs her clothes at a nearby dresser.

 

"He is! Veerryy much. He’s always there when I’m down, he always cheers me up! Sometimes I wonder how he got interested in befriending Midorimacchi!" the blonde boy says, sitting on a cozy office chair as he moves toward the desk where a small box lies.

 

"hmm, your previous vice-captain? Wow."

 

Kise blushes; heart races a bit because his sisters don’t know that the previous vice-captain is also his crush.

 

“...You know, Takaocchi," he steers back to talking about Takao, "he also likes Sailor Moon!"

 

"Ehh? Now I’m interested in meeting this _Takaocchi_! " Reiko-nee joins in the conversation.

 

"Reiko-nee...anyway, he said he likes it for the bishoujo flood and also because Usagi reminds him of someone...He didn’t tell me who, though. I laughed hard when he said he sees himself in Tuxedo Kamen! Hahahahaha! Remembering makes me laugh even! Hahahahaha"

 

"Oh, really?" Says Reiko-nee

 

"Well, he looks like Chiba Mamoru, so he’s passable!" Ryoko-nee has seen him after all.

She notes to self that the kid has the potential to be a model.

 

"I have very little idea on what you fangirls are talking about. Is he the black haired dude who’s also Tuxedo Kamen?"

 

"Well, you were so small then, you can’t possibly remember, but yeah."

 

"Watch Crystal, Ryouta! For a quick catch-up of years of Sailor Moon."

 

"I did try to finish at least the pilot episode, but it’s been so busy lately I’ve lost interest on it. Maybe I’ll ask Takaocchi to watch it with me when I have the time."

 

"I bet he’ll love it more this time. The sailors are sexier."

 

"I love the older version. The clothes are cute!"

 

The ladies engage in another of their nostalgia trip, leaving baby Ryouta out of the conversation. As it is, Kise moves on to his own business and reaches for the red box on his desk.

 

Kise opens the small red box which Takao gave him. His eyes widen; agape at the gift.

 

Just then, Ryoko-nee and Reiko-nee tower him from behind. They see the gift.

 

It’s a bronze rose.

 

"Wow...such a beautiful gift! Who gave it to you?" Ryoko-nee asks, but falls to a deaf Ryouta

 

"Oh my God. Could he have made a mistake? This might be the one for his mother!" Ryouta says, looking awfully worried.

 

"You think so? I think he wouldn’t make a mistake...and it’s been two hours, if it’s a mistake he should’ve told you by now." Ryoko-nee says to Ryouta.

 

"No way...something so...so _precious_... for me?"

 

"Why not? You _are_ precious, Ryouta dear." Reiko-nee says.

 

Then an idea clicks on her mind

 

"You said he sees himself in Tuxedo Kamen, right?"

 

"Y-yeah...and...?"

 

The Kise sisters piece it together. Their dear Ryouta is loved indeed.

 

"Ryouta, it’s really for you. Treasure it and treasure Takao-kun as well."

 

"O-Of course! He’s precious to me afterall..." the blonde boy smiles as he looks at the bronze rose.

 

"I wonder if we can invite this Takaocchi soon." Ryoko-nee tugs Ryouta by the neck,as if teasing him

 

"We’ll have to talk it with Dad. His only son is leaving the nest soon." Reiko-nee says, acting like she’s tearing up

 

Ryouta’s phone buzzes, and sees a message from Takao:

 

_From: Takaocchi_

_Good night, Serenity._

_-Endymion_

 

 

The Kise sisters let out a long "Kyaaa!" and a lot of giggles. Ryouta looks puzzled. Very puzzled and replies:

 

_To:Takaocchi_

_If u want to flirt with my sister,u shouldve askd her email or #. Bakaocchi!\\( >m<) _

 

 

_From: Takaocchi_

_m not! watch sailor moon for once wil u?_

_To:Takaocchi_

_I will when I hav time. -_-; Let’s watch Sailor Moon Crstal together! \\(^O^)/_

_From:Takaocchi_

_Sure_

 

 

_From:Takaocchi_

_Like the rose?_

 

 

_To: Takaocchi_

_Yes. Thank you so much. ( >///<)  btw,what’s the title of the song u sang at the train? It’s beautiful._

 ~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made mistakes on the travel info (like 'train to Kyoto') and my Japanese isn't good enough (that's why I put translations for the lyrics). The song Takao sang is all from his heart (*w*), and I hope you can just imagine/hear how he sang.^^;
> 
> ...And I made up names for Kise's sisters...I honestly do not know their names ^^ I know I can ask google, but mnah...sorry ^^;;;
> 
>  
> 
> Why give Kise a bronze rose?
> 
> Well, as Fuji-san said, Bronze not getting high regard as gold and silver. But I think if there's no Bronze we won't measure how high we regard the other two. 
> 
>  
> 
> And a rose, before the Tuxedo Kamen reference, is a symbol of love. And Takao loves Kise and kyaaa! Oh, Roses...Now for the Tuxedo Kamen reference, in the older version of Sailor Moon, he throws a rose before he makes an appearance whenever Sailor Moon is in trouble. Seeing the rose means like 'the savior is here' (though it's Sailor Moon's job to save the day, right?).
> 
> Comments, questions and kudos are welcome :> and thanks for reading!


End file.
